王朝勇士吴的故事 Dynasty Warriors  Stories from Wu
by NiuWang
Summary: During the war between the Three Kingdoms. Takes place in an AU for the Online MMORPG Dynasty Warriors Online. Starring my Character, SION


**王朝勇士****-****吳的故事**

**Dynasty Warriors**

**Stories of Wu**

**Written: October 11, 2010**

**Author: SyronxLight**

**/Disclaimer/**

**I do not own Dynasty Warriors Online, or any of the content below that is part of and or related to Dynasty Warriors Online, except my PC(Player Character) Sion. Please note that this story will or may contain real players, whom each I have asked for permission to use in this story.**

**Prologue-I**

In a small village,the sun was just beginning to set with the colors of a bright orange and red evening sky. The sounds of sizzling left what was a faint smell of rice cooking, complimented by the sounds of a fire crackling. It was almost the end of the day for the villagers, everyone was going to there homes while some families stayed out to adore the sunset, just like everyday. All seemed calm, until the thundering sounds of armored footsteps were heard coming from a distance, about two miles away.

Two men were in front of the army, accompanied by a large band of troops, at each end were soldiers carrying a flag, with the Symbol of the Wu Army. On the right was a young man, about in his early twenties, long flowing brown hair, and a long wooden staff at his side, he was riding a white horse, and appeared to be in some sort of formal, royal clothing. Although you could tell he was just a high ranked officer, and beside him was another young man, also in his early twenties, brown hair tied back, and a large pike hoisted in his back,he too was wearing royal clothing, that had a golden embroidery on each soldier.

As they got closer they came to a halt at the village entrance, all the villagers came to see what was going on, mothers were accompanied by their children while all the men were in the front, ready to defend their homes and families, only if it was necessary for the men in front of the entrance could be bandits. Everyone now a days knows that since the war between the three kingdoms broke out, bandits were attacking the villages more often, knowing that they had little self defense. China was not as safe as it had once been.

The young man who looked as if he were part of royalty turned to his fellow companion. "This was not quite what I expected." he said grinning. They slowly got off their horses and approached the village. As they came closer one villager, a man noticed who they were, "It's Zhou Yu and Sun Ce from Wu!" at the sound of those names all the villagers cheered for they had heard of their great victory against Wei which was two months before.

Sun Ce looked back at his troops and threw one arm up, in which made all his men cheer. He then guided his horse to a barn, that the villagers offered to let them keep their horses in. The father whom owned the barn told his son to feed the horses, then come join the celebration.

Zhou Yu annoyed but not surprised that Sun Ce, would get comfortable so easily, let out a some what sigh of disbelief, and gave the command to the army of troops behind him to take a break, and relax for their journey which starts in two weeks will be a long one. He also reminded them to tend each and every single wound for if they were to be ambushed on their way home, that they could not afford to lose any soldiers, not even to a group of bandits.

Later on that night, there was a full moon, and fireworks being shot up into the sky. Sun Ce, as usual was outgoing and let it last as long as it could. Although since they appeared at this small village he had not see Zhou Yu since the party had started,only to spot him at a fire with other villagers whom did not seem to be having fun. He walked over to Zhou Yu and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Having fun?" Sun Ce sarcastically said to his friend, who did not seem to be feeling well. Even though it was his calm nature that made him a quiet man, and Sun Ce knew that his friend was that way, this time it was different. Sun Ce waited patiently for a reply, but never got one in return. So he decided to leave it at that and respected his friend into not bugging him for an answer.

After a long while, into the night. The village was still lively, although most kids had gone to bed for it was too late into the night to stay up any longer. Zhou Yu looked up to see two young rowdy boys playing with small wooden swords. They seemed to be around eight or nine years old. One was a high egoed boy whom seemed to be the older one, he had black hair and brown peasent robes, for the other one was also wearing the same thing, but his hair was messier than the older boys. Zhou Yu took notice and soon found out that the two boys were brothers.

As they swung their wooden swords, the younger ones broke and he began to cry. The older one quickly reacted trying to cheer up his younger brother, only to be tackled by the younger one who began laughing. Soon they both began wrestling with each other, only to be called in by their mother, whom had long black hair and a somewhat green robe.

Zhou Yu began to think of when he and Sun Ce were both that age. Slowly he tilted his head back, only to stare into the moon,then he closed his eyes, and began to relaxe. A memory filled his mind, two boys, him and Sun Ce when they were younger, playing in the Palace Gardens. Both of them were laughing and having fun, playing a game of tag. Sun Ce was it and he was chasing Zhou Yu around only behind by a few feet, until Zhou Yu tripped over a rock and hit his head on the ground. His hands were scraped and he began to cry for that the fall which scraped his hands stung.

"Don't cry Yu, it's okay!" Sun Ce's younger self trying to reassure Zhou Yu that everything was okay. As he came closer, Zhou Yu's tears began to go away. Kneeling beside his friend wondering if he was okay, he put a hand on his shoulder only to be tackled. Once again the garden was filled with laughter. After a while, the fun and games was to be disturbed by a loud voice, demanding that Sun Ce come inside. Startled at the sudden shout, they both fell to the ground. The door to the palace opened and Sun Ce's father Sun Jian, a high egoed man whom was also one of China's fiercest warriors called him in to practice his calligraphy. Next, to him was another boy who was about five years older than Sun Ce.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu parted ways. The only thing you could hear was Ce getting hit on the head and complaining to the older boy, "What was that for Quan?". Zhou Yu repeated his name to himself, then thought, "So that's his older brother, Sun Quan." Then the memory faded away. He then rose up off the ground and headed towards a home that some villagers offered to let him stay in, just until they decided to set back out on their long journey home.

**Authors Note**

_**As you can see, this is just the Prologue. I have decided to split it into a two part Prologue because I didn't want the first chapter of the story to be amazingly long. If you're confused, I'll let you know that this will all be leading up to the actual story. Also be sure to follow this story, for when the second part of the prologue comes out, you'll be able to read it. Don't be shy to review, constructie criticsm is acceptable, so please NO FLAMING!**_

_** ~Signing out~**_


End file.
